Денерим
} |Иконка = Иконка карты.png |Название = Денерим |Геральдика = Геральдика_Денерима_2.png |Изображение = Рынок_денерима.JPG |Тип = Город |Местонахождение = Восточный Ферелден |Районы = Торговый квартал Денерима Эльфинаж Поместье эрла Денерима Королевский дворец Форт Драккон Поместье эрла Эамона Жемчужина |Жители = 70 000 (9:30 Века Дракона) |Правители = Уриен Кенделлс (до 9:30 Дракона) Рендон Хоу (9:30 — 9:31 Дракона) |Описание = Крупнейший город и главный порт Ферелдена. Здесь же располагается королевский дворец. |Карта = H razikalea 0.png |Появления = Dragon Age: Украденный трон Dragon Age: Призыв Песнь Лелианы Dragon Age: Начало Хроники порождений тьмы Dragon Age: Маска призрака Dragon Age (RPG)}} Денерим (англ. Denerim) — столица одноименного эрлинга и всего Ферелдена; крупнейший порт в стране. Денерим также является местом религиозных паломничеств, так как считается родным городом Андрасте. Денерим лежит у подножия Пика Дракона — одиноко стоящей горы, изборождённой древними потоками лавы. Во времена Андрасте над вулканом иногда поднимались столбы чёрного пепла, а выброшенные им огненные камни достигли Вольной Марки. Ныне считается, что Пика Дракона успокоился навсегда. Тем не менее, некоторые верят, что он лишь погрузилась в сон, и пепел и пламень снова закроют небо, когда умрёт последний король Ферелдена. Однако же, это представляется весьма маловероятным. С запада на восток Денерим пересекает река Драккон, впадая затем в океан Амарантайн. Описание Как и большинство ферелденских городов, Денерим начинал как форт, где местные жители могли найти укрытие в момент опасности. За века изначальные укрепления развалились или были перестроены, а вокруг центрального форта них разросся город. Сегодня большинство улиц Денерима представляют собой утоптанный грунт, и лишь центральные вымощены брусчаткой. Большинство улиц и переулков представляют собой настоящий лабиринт, в котором здания, в лучшем случае, расположены в соответствии с их функциями. Таверны и гостиницы находятся вблизи городских ворот; рынки ютятся возле кузниц, складов и цехов; жилые же дома в городе повсюду. По правде говоря, иногда даже друг на друге. В бедных кварталах у подножия горы и в отгороженных от остального города стеной перенаселенных трущобах эльфинажа ситуация лишь усугубляется, особенно учитывая отсутствие нормальной системы канализации. Статус в Денериме определяется близостью дома к Форту Драккон, нависшей точке города. Рядом с крепостью можно найти Королевский дворец, дворянские поместья, широкие бульвары, красивые часовни, а также дома зажиточных купцов. Ниже по склону расположен торговый квартал, сердце коммерческой жизни Денерима. Прочие страны считают Фереледн варварской страной, и столица не является исключением. Трепетное отношение ферелденцев к личным свободам порождает попустительство со стороны стражи, чьей задачей является скорее защита города от внешних угроз и поддержание порядка, нежели расследование преступлений, хотя в последние годы произошел ряд значительных изменений. Тем не менее, хотя виновников значительных преступлений теперь пытаются призвать к ответу, более мелкие проступки часто вовсе игнорируются, поэтому горожане привыкли обходится без посторонней помощи. Регулированием торговли также почти никто не занимается, пока в казну поступают налоги. Наличие публичных и игорных домов не только не порицается, но даже приветствуется. Хотя для всего мира Денерим — наиболее вероятное место рождения Андрасте, монумент в честь Пророчицы, расположенный в дворцовом квартале, в типичной ферелденской манере весьма скромен: крупный камень с вырезанным на нем призывом к миру. Паломники стекаются со всего света, чтобы коснуться Камня Рождения и вознести молитву Создателю. История *Сохранились записи, подтверждающие, что свою историю Денерим начал как форпост древнего Тевинтера. Маги вырезали прямо в скале темную башню, как символ своей власти. С отступлением твевинтерцев башня перешла к тейрнам, которые правили в ферелдеской долине около тысячелетия. *Раньше в Денериме располагался ферелденский Круг магов. Однако когда в году 3:87 Века Башен башня была сожжена, Круг был перенесен в Цитадель Кинлох. *В году 5:33 Священного в битве в Белой долине Каленхад Тейрин побеждает Семеона, тейрна Денерима и главного соперника в притязаниях на власть над объединенным Ферелденом. С этой победы и коронации Каленхада начинается история Ферелдена как полноценной страны, а Денерима, как ее столицы. :Союзникам Инквизиции из Бен-Хазрат удалось раскрыть заговор венатори, пытавшихся сжечь город. }} Интерактивная карта # Maps polygon links onto image. # Reference: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:ImageMap # - Use rectangle for new additions, if at all possible. # - A default image would be confusing. Image:Карта Денерима.png | thumb | 800px | left | # Polygon # - Have to appear before any other shapes. # Rectangle # rect x0 y0 x1 y1 link desc; where x0,y0 is upper left and x1,y1 is bottom right. rect 623 314 656 350 Жемчужина rect 657 327 692 363 Товарный склад rect 503 129 539 165 Торговый квартал Денерима rect 470 171 506 207 Поместье эрла Эамона rect 527 274 563 310 Эльфинаж Денерима rect 128 517 164 553 Форт Драккон rect 364 222 400 258 Поместье банна Западных Холмов rect 357 296 393 332 Убежище К rect 666 90 702 126 Убежище Д rect 522 395 558 431 Заброшенное здание rect 559 502 595 538 Темный переулок rect 648 471 684 507 Место для выкупа rect 452 471 488 507 Портовые задворки rect 326 414 362 450 Королевский дворец rect 287 245 323 281 Денерим - городские ворота rect 622 380 658 416 Грязный закоулок rect 385 468 421 504 Поместье эрла Денерима rect 293 469 329 505 Дворцовый квартал :Примечание: У обозначений некоторых локаций на карте Денерима есть 'альтернативные наименования''' непосредственно в самих локациях.'' Справочная информация Локации на городской карте= 22px Поместье банна Западных Холмов Случайные и скриптовые встречи: |-| Реплики спутников= *Вход на главную рыночную площадь. *Около входа в «Диковинки Тедаса». *В задней части магазина «Диковинки Тедаса». *Войдя в таверну «Покусанный дворянин». *Войдя в «Жемчужину». *Фонтан на заднем дворе поместья Эрла. *При входе в эльфинаж. *Около дерева в эльфинаже. |-| Диалоги спутников= Спутники начинают диалоги в следующих местах: *Коридор справа от входа в таверне «Покусанный дворянин» *Магазин Вэйда. *Около входа в поместье Эамона в Денериме. Интересные факты *Во время оккупации Орлеем Ферелдена столица была временно перенесена из Денерима в Амарантайн. *До того, как стать эрлингом, в частности во времена короля Каленхада, Денерим являлся тейрниром. *Здания в Денериме расположены близко друг другу, потому крупные пожары здесь не редкость. Галерея Denerim-preview-screen-4.jpg Денерим картина.jpg Улицы Денерима концепт.jpg Денерим 1.jpg Денерим концепт.jpg Рынок Денерима.jpg Призыв 6.jpg en:Denerim Категория:Локации Dragon Age: Origins Категория:Города Категория:Мир Категория:Ферелден Категория:Локации Ферелдена Категория:Локации